


Demon Daddy

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Forbidden Love, Supernatural - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: What happens when you meddle with magic? Just wait and see...





	Demon Daddy

Demon Daddy  
Written by u/1MoreKiss  
[M4F]  
Cragg = C

(listener groggily waking up)

C - Calm down there kitten, Give yourself a second to come around. Take it easy… the effects you’re feeling are because I summoned you here.

C - “Where” you ask? Hell, you foolish human.. 

C - I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time. Always causing some issues for us down here. Can’t even go a week without someone mentioning the “bratty little babe” who keeps trying to summon her own demon. It’s my job to put a stop to that. 

C - I’m Craag, although names really aren’t important. I need to decide what I’m going to do with you. I can’t very well allow you to return to your world unless I wipe your memory which takes time… Time that I’d much rather spend working other cases than dealing with a brat like you. 

C - Do you think we can’t see everything that goes on? We have power, Magic.. we can see all. Even your pathetic, yet surprisingly almost successful attempt at summoning one of my kind. Now, why would you need to summon a demon?

C - Now is not the time to be shy, Girl.. I expect an answer.. I’ve got the upper hand. You’re mine to do what I please with for now… 

C - I didn’t catch that… What were you trying to do? 

C - (Demonic Laughter at her stupidity) We don’t grant wishes you stupid little brat.. we’re not genies. When we get summoned, we make deals. Deals that require a payment of ones soul… were you prepared for that one??

C - It baffles me how dumb your kind is.. Why would you do what you saw in a movie? You somehow had to read something somewhere to find almost the right summoning words.. where were they from?

C - Yes I can see all, but Contrary to what you may believe, I have better things to do then babysit you on what you do in your daily endeavors.. I am a busy demon after all. 

C - So, you’ve asked a Wiccan for some tips and that’s how you knew what to say? Oh dear, you really should be careful meddling with things you have no business in. It makes me laugh to know just how much trouble you’d have been in if you were successful with your little summoning attempt.

C - Never you mind what would happen, it doesn’t matter now seeing as I’ve brought you down here and I still don’t know what to do with you. You’ve been here for an hour now and I already want to send you back because of all the questions you keep asking.

C - Hmm, I don’t know when the memory reset charm will be done but like I said, it takes time. Human time and time in hell differ.

C - Probably a week of human time will be the charms length to make it. Now, what is that smell you’re wearing? It’s, its very familiar and I can’t figure out where I know it from..

C - You just grabbed a perfume bottle and sprayed it? Mortal, are you good for anything? 

C - I have to visit my father, Lucifer for a bit. Someone will be in shortly to take your measurements.

C - For what? You’re going to be here a while, I’m not an animal. You’ll be given clothes… and a formal dress.

C - Yes, a dress. There is a demon ball tomorrow that you will be attending with me and since everyone knows you as the Little Brat from above, I at least would like you to look good… 

C - I will be back in a few minutes….

(Pause, Insert some sound effects of maybe fire or hellish things) 

C - See, I wasn’t that long. I was just telling my father you will be attending the ball with me and by the end of this week your memory will be wiped clean. 

C - your clothes will be ready shortly seeing as they’re being magically tailored. You can go through that door which will lead you to your sleeping chambers. I will be right here in this room next door. Do not bother me unless it's an emergency. 

(Magical sound effects poofing the clothes into Craags hands)

C - Ahh, your clothes are here. Everything you need. Get changed quickly and meet me back here for dinner before sleep. 

C - Well the brat looks so cozy in her pajamas.. how lovely.. for a human… 

C - Dinner is done by Magic, as most things are down here. Think of what food you want on your plate and it will appear. As you can see, a nice steak dinner is my choice with red wine. 

C - You’re kidding me? I’m sorry I’m just shocked. There’s a piece of steak there but it’s… barely cooked at all. I have never seen a human eat a steak that rare before...Interesting… and red wine for you as well..

(Sounds of dinner plates and glasses being placed back down after drinking some wine, chairs pushing out symbolizing the end of dinner)

C - It’s time to sleep human. Busy day tomorrow. Your dress should be ready by the afternoon. Goodnight human. Remember to not bother me unless an emergency arises. 

(Doors close … pause… door opens again)

C - (annoyed) Is there an emergency??? You not being able to sleep is neither an emergency or my problem. 

C - No you can’t stay with me!! I’m working.. plus, I’m a demon. I take souls. Why are you so keen on demon interaction? It’s very odd… 

C - What do you mean You don’t know…?

C - So something, Sorry, An “Energy” as you call it is telling you that you’re looking for someone? Sweetheart, trust me. You’re not gonna find whoever it is you’re looking for down here. Now go back to bed.

C - What are you doing?? I meant go back to your bed, not mine!! 

C - Listen, I have a lot of work to do before my night ends, and I have no time to argue. Sleep there if you must, and I’ll reclaim my bed when I’m done. 

(Craag closes textbooks and you here the click of an oil lamp go out)

C - (said low but with annoyance) Wake up, Hey, Wake up. Go to your room now. I’m getting into my own bed. 

(Craag climbs into his bed, sheets rustle)

C - No, No!! You are not staying in bed with me. To your room… NOW. 

(Talking under his breathe saying “This human is impossible”)

C - I need to sleep before tomorrow so if you’re not leaving, I’m sleeping right here as well… I’m not going into the other room. This is my bed. 

(Eerie Horn noise symbolizing morning in hell)

C - That’s Hell's alarm saying to get your shit started for the day. Up! Let’s go! Put on a change of clothes and come back in here for breakfast. 

(Coffee cup being placed on table noise)

C - Yes, I do enjoy coffee. You think us demons don’t enjoy the simple things in death as well? (chuckles) It’s the little things, Girl. 

C - How’s your breakfast? Make sure you eat enough. We’re having lunch with my father so it’s a big deal meeting the king of hell… We have to go to his dining chambers, so don’t try any of your silly magic. His chambers have charms placed on them that disables all spells and magic inside of them. 

(The clinking of plates and moving of chairs symbolizes breakfast is over)

C - Yes, there are showers here… through there. Get ready and then we can go for a small walk before you meet Lucifer. 

(Bit of a pause insert whatever romantic/classical music lightly)

C - This is my garden. Yes, I have a garden… in Hell. It grows everything I need for any spells I may cast, and it’s very convenient for me to not have to search for ingredients when I can just grow my own. 

C - You’re so strange. There’s something about you that although you may be annoying, I feel like I know you. I’d never show anyone this garden. It has way too much meaning but something made me bring you here. Very, very odd. 

C - Alas, the time has come to go and see my father. He’s a bit much. The powers have gone to his head but what can you expect from the King. 

(Footsteps down the corridor one knock on the door)

C - Father, Can we enter? Thank you. 

(Door opens, a whimsical noise of the charms wiping away all magic/spells)

C - “Vera??” …. What the fuck is going on? 

C - What do you mean you don’t know?? 

(Lucifers chair falls over maybe echo a voice for him in the background saying “You should not be here”)

C - Father, what do you mean she should not be here?? 

C - Why would you cast an identity spell on her?!!! You knew I loved her.. you knew this whole time!!! 

C - That’s why you sent her back to the surface to seem like a normal human? (Said angrily) She’s not a normal human father!!! To wipe her memory because you dislike what she is, is low even for you!! 

C - There are no rules saying I can’t be with her kind.. Incubi and Vampire… 

C - It does not look bad for you father! Why can’t she be here?? 

C - The undead have no place here? Surely, there can be certain exceptions… 

C - Let me talk with her please father. She will be my date tomorrow and then I will figure it out. Give me this one day. I have always done the hardest of work here for you. I have never not collected a soul or ever been complacent in my duties. One day. 

C - Yes Father, one day and no more. I understand. Let me take her back to my room. I won’t say anything to anyone. No one will know she’s a vampire. 

(Door opens and then closes, footsteps back to Craag's room, opens door and closes it) 

C - Come here right now. (Intense long kissing)

C - You have to understand, he told me you left. He showed me a note from you which I guess you never wrote.. 

(More kissing)

C - How did you even think to summon demons though? If he had that identity charm on you you wouldn’t have remembered a single thing about yourself or even me. 

C - I think you’re stronger than we think. I think you found a loophole somehow to get through his charm just a bit. He must sense your powers. This won’t be good. We have to figure out what to do. 

C - We really should come up with an idea since we only have one (gets cut off as she jumps on him and kisses passionately)

C -Ok, ok I got it, I’ve missed you. I’m bringing you to bed. 

(Places Vera on the bed.. sounds of him ripping her clothes off)

C - Yes I’ve missed you so much. Can I assume we pick up where we left off? Very well. Lie down. Hands above your head. 

(Ties wrists to the headboard and trails kisses down her body)

C - If only I had touched your hand or something when I summoned you.. I would have known it was you just from the coldness of your skin. Fuck, I’ve missed this. I’m going to take what’s mine once again Love. Over and over until you’ve been pleased in all the ways you could ever desire. First to taste you.

(kisses from stomach down, Cunnilingus noises, mmms and ahha)

C - That’s my Girl. Fuck. I love feeling you writhing away, no options, no alternatives….just obedience.

C - I’m going to untie you.. You tell me what you want next. 

(She pushes Craag to the bed and climbs on top)

C - Ohhh yes I do remember our power struggles in the bedroom, but I did say whatever you want. And I do love you on top of me. Fuck … I’ve missed being inside this pussy. Cold and wet yet I’m always too warm it’s the perfect balance. Fuck. Fuck. 

(Moaning and other sexual sounds you may want) 

C - Cum again for me Vera.. all over me.. I will fill you up as many times as you want my darling. Cum so we can cum together. I’m not going anywhere Vera .. Cum baby, Cum. 

(Both finish loudly together) (Pause as if it’s now morning)

C - Good Morning Darling. I’ve spent all night thinking what our plan is, and the only thing I’ve come up with is I’ll have to go above with you for a while. My father won’t let an undead of your kind be here. We’ll think of a better plan eventually. 

(Kissing and mmms)

C - Time to get ready. Lunch is on the table * We’ve had quite the busy night* Which only leaves you about an hour after lunch to get ready for the ball. I saw your dress. I’m pretty sure you will love it. It’s all black lace with a corset body. Your favorite. You must have picked out that detail.

C - I’ve got some souls to deal with so get ready, and don't worry, I’ll be back dressed and ready to go to the ball soon enough.

(Quick kiss) (Classical music or whatever sound you choose while they’re both getting ready)

C - Of course you look like a Goddess. I had no doubt in my mind. And yes, the red and black tux has been my go to for centuries. You know that. We should be on our way, while the ball isn’t a huge deal, my father does expect us to make an appearance, and let him know what our plan of action is..

(Footsteps to the ball, classic or somber music playing)

C - Shall we? Don’t be nervous. It’s me. Oh, before we go inside, slip this in your panties.. a little remote control fun for us both. You’ll just slip it inside, and I’ll be controlling it. 

C - I’ve been without you for too long, I’m going to make you cum and feel good as many times as I can to make up for lost time. Let’s go get this over with.

(Opens door to ball, music playing in background)

C - One dance with me before I speak with my father? 

(Music) 

C - That was lovely. How about you go wait over by the bar, I’ll come back once I’m done discussing things with Lucifer. Ahh, now it all makes sense. That smell, it was your perfume… and you having that extremely rare steak.. it was the blood from it that did it for you, huh? Clever girl. (Kisses Vera)

(Buzzing noise) 

C - Oh yes, you’ll still have fun while you wait for me.(Playful evil laughter) … Listen, I’ve had our stuff packed and ready for us to go as soon as I’m done speaking with my father. We’re in a bit of a rush which I’ll fill you in on later. I’m so glad you’re back My Love. 

(Footsteps)

C - Father, the plan is I will head above with Vera for a while. I do not plan to give up my duties as I am proud of my work which I know you are too. I’ll be collecting souls personally above and will send them down here to my brother. You know he can do my job just as well.

C - You know this is what I want. Nothing is going to change how I feel. Yes I’m aware the surface is very different. I’ve been a few times. I’m prepared. I’ll be back here often to recharge. 

C - No father, I didn’t tell her of what’s been going on with all the supernaturals. Let her be happy just a bit longer. I’ll fill her in soon enough. Very well. Until next time father….

(end, sets up for part 2 of series)


End file.
